<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by littlebabydoll96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348548">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebabydoll96/pseuds/littlebabydoll96'>littlebabydoll96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Muse (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belldom - Freeform, M/M, may contain BDSM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebabydoll96/pseuds/littlebabydoll96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>my first fic. enjoy *shyly smile*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Bellamy/Dom Howard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matt is sitting alone in a room with dim light, fully naked with both hands are tied into a chair, he’s blindfolded and gagged. He tries to untie himself but nothing works. Suddenly, the sound of some footsteps from the outside of the room startling him. A stranger starts to open the door, lock it and look at him. He guess it’s gotta be Dom and he’s right.</p><p>- it’s nice to see you here, Matt…<br/>and start to rub Matt’s chin with a smirk.<br/>- and I’m always wanna see you like this, Matt. It’s really satisfy me so much.<br/>Matt is powerless in free himself from ropes tied him to the chair. The only things he can feel is darkness, sweat, heartbeat, breathing, himself, Dom’s voice and his acts. Meanwhile, Dom is fingering Matt’s naked body by his fingernails that are quite sharp like a knife. Matt starts to feel a little shiver like Dom is wearing a pair of spiked gloves which full of spikes that could kill Matt</p><p>- don’t try to moan, Matt. I’m not gonna kill you. I wanna feel you…in my mouth and chew you alive. Understand me?</p><p>Matt nods his head as Dom is fingering him.</p><p>- good boy, Bellamy. Good boy.</p><p>Matt slowly control his breath and his heartbeat starts increasing a little bit following every touch of Dom’s finger as he’s still wriggling in the ropes that tied him a bit too tight.</p><p>- you can’t escape from me, Matt. Don’t try even you really want to. I won’t hurt you and I wanna feel your moan in my mouth. But if you try to resist, I’ll whip you very hard and i always love to hurt you very bad. Understand?-Dom said with a very devilish voice.</p><p>Matt nods his head with waiting for Dom to do something to him</p><p>- good boy. That’s my slave.</p><p>and rub Matt’s hair with a very devilish look that could make anyone went dead, even just a little glance.</p><p>Dom starts to sit on Matt’s thighs, plays with his face and his body with squeeze his ass. He can’t stop sniffing Matt’s skin. He can feel Matt’s mouth starts watering like he’s highly craving for kisses while playing with his gagged mouth. Matt can feel that Dom is already naked.</p><p>- I know what you want, baby. Now wrap your legs around me. I wanna drown in your body scent and your kiss. Show me how much you can do to please me, Bellamy.</p><p>and starts to lick the water from Matt’s mouth which is about to dripping.</p><p>Matt tries to lift his legs up and wrap around Dom's hip. He slowly caress Dom by only using his toes while Dom is still playing with Matt’s body.</p><p>- yes. That’s what I like. Keep up your good work, Bellamy my baby. I always love to feel your soft skin all over me. And you smell so good today, it makes me more arousing.</p><p>Dom starts to take off the gag on Matt’s mouth, slowly caress his lips over again with a sweet smile and start to kiss him. Matt can feel Dom inside his mouth and he’d not hesitate to kiss him as Dom is holding his hair and cuddling him. Dom can feel Matt is moaning in his mouth.</p><p>- mmm…I love this and I want more, baby. Keep it on, Bellamy. You’re making me pleased</p><p>and kiss Dom very passionately while wiggling his bondage hands in hopeless following every touch of Dom on his naked body.</p><p>Matt tried his best to restrain his moans as he can’t stand the way Dom is playing with his naked body. Matt ended up bend his neck to the back, shaking his shoulders and starts to moan very softly. Dom starts to pinch Matt’s nipples and chest very hard with his deadly sharp fingernails</p><p>- aaahhh!! please Dom *moans* aaahhhh. Please</p><p>and Matt starts to breathless following the way Dom pinch him while still cuddling Matt</p><p>- tell me what do you want, Bellamy my baby?-Dom asks as he’s still pinching Matt’s nipples by his sharp fingers<br/>- please fuck me, Dom. Fuck me hard, please.-Matt begging Dom and moaning softly.<br/>- you really pleased me but first, I have something for you.</p><p>Dom stands up to get some red wine which was already right behind his back. He pours a half of the wine to the glass, take a sip to test and can’t take his eyes off Matt as he can see Matt’s mouth is opening. It makes him so arousing to see Matt being bondage naked on a chair with mouth wide open.</p><p>- wanna have some wine with me, Bellamy my baby?-he asks.</p><p>- yes please, Dom.*moans* yes please.-Matt replies like he's begging Dom.</p><p>The wine glass is half full. Dom takes another sip, put the glass back on the table, hold the wine amount in his mouth, hold Matt’s chin with one hand, slowly put some wine in Matt’s mouth with cuddling him. A drop of red wine is rolling on Matt’s chin and Dom starts licking it.<br/>- you’re always taste so good to me, Bellamy. And you look sexy when you’re naked and tied to the chair.</p><p>and gently bite his chin while still playing with Matt’s nipples.</p><p>- mm… I want more wine please, Dom. *moans softly*<br/>- of course. Your wish is my command, baby.<br/>Dom drinks all the remain wine in the glass, slowly put his mouthful of wine to Matt’s mouth as he’s craving and thirsty for it. Matt enjoys the wine from Dom’s mouth and can’t stop kissing him.</p><p>- Yeah baby. Keep it going on, Bellamy. I want more. Give me more.</p><p>and Dom can’t stop playing with Matt’s naked body over again with untie Matt</p><p>- now you’re free. Did that hurt, Matt?-he asks<br/>- no.-Matt replies<br/>- good.*smiles at Matt* and I wanna fuck you as you wish, Matt.<br/>- *breathes* yes please, Dom. Yes please.</p><p> </p><p>Matt is still blindfolded so Dom takes Matt’s hands, take him to a wall next to the chair and tell him to stand there, put both hands to the wall and Matt did follow Dom’s order. Dom starts to spank Matt by his hands and Matt starts to moan following every spank from Dom. Next up, Dom slowly put his dick to Matt’s arse</p><p>- is this what you want, Bellamy?-he asks<br/>- yes please. I want you *breathes and moans* to fuck me hard, Dom.-Matt replies<br/>- good boy.</p><p>Dom starts to fuck Matt really hard and he’ll never get his hands off Matt’s hip. Dom holds Matt’s hip very tightly following the way he fuck Matt with kissing his back. They’re both starts to moan from softly to loudly after 1 crazy hours and starts to sweating, kneeling on the floor.</p><p>- I’m *breathes and moan* not tired yet but I still want more from you, Matt.-Dom says while holding Matt's chest</p><p>and Dom takes the blindfold off Matt’s eyes.</p><p>- I wanna kiss your face, Dom.-Matt says<br/>- me too, Matt. Me too.-Dom says with a smile</p><p>And they start to smile at each other. Matt can feel Dom's fingers are cuddling his chin and cheekbone</p><p>- I’m happy today, Matt. Very happy *kiss Matt’s cheek*-Dom<br/>- me too. I want more, Dom. Please.-Matt begs<br/>- I guess the wine makes you want more, right? Tell me what do you want?-Dom asks.<br/>- I wanna kiss you so bad, Dom. Please let me.-Matt replies while rolling his fingers all over Dom's face<br/>- as you wish, Bellamy.</p><p>Matt can’t take his eyes off Dom’s eyes, he slowly caress Dom’s face, pull him closer and starts to kiss his lips very crazily with cuddling Dom’s naked body. Next up, Matt slowly moves his hand to Dom’s dick and squeeze it hard.</p><p>- aaaahhhh!!! That’s what *groans loudly* I really like. Yes please, Bellamy. Yes please. *still groaning loudly*</p><p>Matt will never stop playing with Dom’s dick while still kissing Dom’s lips and Matt can feel Dom is groaning. Then, Matt moves his lips to kiss Dom’s neck and gently bite his chest while his hand is still playing with Dom’s dick. Dom’s hands are caressing Matt’s naked body and he can’t stop groaning out loud.</p><p>- aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!! Good job, Bellamy *groans very loudly*. Good job.-Dom<br/>- are you tired, Dom?-Matt asks<br/>- a little bit *breathes and moans softly*-Dom replies</p><p>And they start to giggle.</p><p>*10 minutes of silence* (*)</p><p>Dom gently carry Matt being naked on the floor to the bed.</p><p>- what a crazy night we had, Dom. *breathes*-Matt starts talking a bit to Dom<br/>- yes. Do you like it?-Dom asks<br/>- yes I do, Dom.-Matt replies</p><p>Matt starts to yawning as he’s a little bit tired and sleepy. Dom is laying naked next to him, can’t take his eyes off Matt and smile sweetly at Matt’s sleepy face. He can see Matt is sucking his thumb like a kid and it makes him laugh a little bit. Matt rubs his cheek to Dom’s chest and fall asleep on it with his hand put on Dom’s nipples like a naughty little kid</p><p>- good night, my baby.</p><p>and gives Matt a sweet kiss on his cheek and forehead before sleeping.</p><p>(*) when i'm a bit run out of idea, i always add it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>